This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors are used in a variety of industrial, commercial and residential applications to circulate a working fluid within a climate-control system (e.g., a refrigeration system, an air conditioning system, a heat-pump system, a chiller system, etc.) to provide a desired cooling and/or heating effect. A typical climate-control system may include a fluid circuit having an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger, an expansion device disposed between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, and a compressor circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant or carbon dioxide) between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers. Efficient and reliable operation of the compressor is desirable to ensure that the climate-control system in which the compressor is installed is capable of effectively and efficiently providing a cooling and/or heating effect on demand.